


Verbatim

by starwhims



Series: Sanamiverse [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, because it's set on punk hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhims/pseuds/starwhims
Summary: On Punk Hazard, Sanji and Nami end up in each others body's. Things just get weirder from there.





	Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the next chronological story in the series but i finished it before the one that comes after 'speaking in tongues' so i'm posting it since the next one is taking awhile. i hope it doesn't get too confusing when i refer to their actions and bodies. sometimes this doesn't apply but basic rule of thumb if it says 'her penis' or 'his breast' it's referring to the person who is inhabiting the body at the moment since i write both nami and sanji as cis in this series.

“This is weird,” Nami said, lying under herself.

“Really? I think it’s hot as hell,” Sanji remarked, but with Nami’s voice. 

They had been on Punk Hazard for only a day and switched bodies too many times to count. Still not knowing exactly who was doing this or how, eventually Sanji and Nami ended up in each other’s bodies. In the past few weeks the other crew members, or maybe just Robin, had caught on to what was going on between them. Robin, inhabiting Usopp’s body, and in all her mother hen nature, had ushered the rest of the crew outside of the cave they were resting in to “investigate” things.

“That was nice of Robin,” Sanji said, the voice melodic and lower than Nami imagined it being. 

“Does my voice really sound like that?” she remarked, ignoring Sanji. 

“You have the most beautiful voice in the world,” he replied. Leaning in, he kissed her and it made Nami squirm. Sanji was a good kisser, but kissing her own lips seemed so weird. They were soft and plump if not a bit chapped from the cold, different from when she kissed Sanji’s lips who were kinda thin in comparison. 

“What the fuck!” shouted Sanji’s voice. She looked down between them and his dick was throbbing. It felt bizarre. So very different from when she was turned on because it was more tangible than a little wetness between her thighs. “You get hard just from kissing me?!” she shouted again. 

Sanji cocked his head and laughed, high and dulcet. “You really underestimate how truly tantalizing you are, my dear.” He leaned in and began kissing her neck, running his wet and warm tongue over her adam’s apple. Was Sanji’s neck an erogenous zone for him, she thought. He did seem to like it when she did, but it felt so much better than just a simple lick. 

Deciding to stop being so prudish about this and take it as a learning experience, she pushed him back with his huge ass hands. “Take off the bikini top,” she ordered. 

Sanji vocalized a meow at her taking the lead and sat up, starting to undo the strings that tied the yellow and red top on. While he was doing this, Nami stared at his chest. Looking down or in a mirror really couldn’t convey just how fucking huge her boobs were. They swayed as he untied the string around his neck and let it drop to the floor. “Wow,” she muttered. 

“Like what you see?” Sanji said, constricting her voice to be low and sensual. 

“I...I think I understand why you love playing with my tits now.” 

He ran his delicate hands over them, looking like he was holding some precious treasure. “These babies, are going to change the world someday,” he sang.  


He was straddling her legs, and she set up so her face was level with his breasts. Holding one in here hand, she began mouthing at the bud of the nipple. 

Sanji’s breath hitched before he let out a soft and delicate moan. She lapped and swirled around it slowly, not wanting to hurt him. 

“Can you...” he trailed off, so lost in the foreign feeling. “Can you bite it?” 

Nami hesitated, wondering if she really wanted to bite her own nipple. She didn’t particularly like that, even if she was super sensitive there, but then again she wasn’t going to be the one feeling it. Nipping tenderly, she began to sprinkle that in between the sucking. Sanji liked that. Sanji really liked that. 

“Goddamn, baby. You’re more than a little sensitive here, aren’t you?” Sanji said, through heavy breathes. She grinned against her breast, taking the whole nipple in fully and sucking harder like she did with the tip of cock. That got him to let out a truly lewd moan. “But, Roger over here is feeling a little neglected.” 

She pulled off, and began doing the same to the other nipple. Sanji wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her head in and pressing it harder against her own breast. He began grinding against her hard member, and Nami could feel a bit off the slick humidity seeping through his pants. Popping off, she pushed him to the side. 

“Oi?” he chirped, obviously upset about the removal of his hump post. 

“Take off my pants,” she growled. Sanji stared at her for a moment, a mixture of awe and horniness on his face. 

“Why aren’t you like this when we’re in our own bodies?” He wriggled out of the skinny jeans, exposing the tuft of orange pubic hair that adorned her pelvis. Nami said nothing as she took off Sanji’s dress pants, the crisp air of the cave causing her to shiver in nervous anticipation. 

Taking Sanji by his delicate wrist that her now generous hands could completely wrap around, she dragged him back on top of her lap like a rag doll. “Now, ride me,” she said, his voice low and full of lust even her own voice’s most ardent attempt at sensuality couldn’t mirror. Nodding, he lifted up his ass and hips while squatting slightly. Then lowered them down on her now rock hard dick. The sensation...it was beyond comprehension for Nami. She was inside herself and that alone seemed beyond any logical sense her hazy grip on reality right now could deal with.

Sanji was biting his lip so hard she was worried he might pierce through it. “Ohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy goooooooooood,” he let dribble from his lips like when you put too much cola in your mouth at once. Nami wanted to say something snarky but her own hyper-sensation was making it hard to even move, much less come up with something smart to say. 

Soon enough he began moving. Rocking back and forth at first. Wiggling his hips from side to side. Just getting use to the brand new way of doing things. Nami couldn’t keep herself from growling animalistically. It was so...tight around her. It felt like she was being sucked inside by some mystical force. Warmth enveloped her lower half and bubbled through the rest of her body until it felt like she was on fire despite the chilly draft of the cave. 

“What the hell,” Nami managed to mutter through the flames. “It’s like being suffocated.” 

Sanji didn’t say anything, just started thrusting up and down with his hips. The friction made Nami buck her hips and get even deeper inside, hitting something that must have been her cervix. God that was weird to think about. 

She looked up through half opened eyes at Sanji’s face that was that of her own. He looked utterly blissed out. His eyes screwed shut and lips hanging open slightly. Beginning to say something of little consequence, Nami was cut short by the feeling of pulsating squeezing and softening around her shaft. 

Damn him, he was doing that thing she did that drove him crazy. The thing where she tightened and loosened her vaginal muscles. She lifted Sanji off her with her now more than capable arm muscles and threw him to the side. Sanji made an angry/confused sound for the second time that day. “What was that for?!” he pouted. 

“Sanji, you are absolutely the most perverted person I have ever met in my entire life,” she remarked, unable to keep her eyes from drifting to his exposed breasts. They really were massive.

He smirked. “Is this because of the pussy squeezing thing? Cause you do that to me all the time.” 

“Yeah! B-but...I don’t have a dick all the time!” she shouted, turning around immediately after to make sure none of the crew was entering the cave. 

“You’re just mad ‘cause I fuck better in your body than you do in mine,” he said, crawling back towards her. Nami felt bright red embarrassment flush her entire face. How dare he say that! This was just more alien to her, and - and she wasn’t as lecherous as him so she didn’t think about weird things like having sex with herself. 

“Am not!” 

Sanji got up on his knees and slithered his arms around her neck. “Are too,” he said, like the fucking brat he was. 

Pushing him on the ground, Nami climbed on top of him. If he was going to be like this, she was going to make him see just how good she could be with his own dick. Nami hiked his leg roughly onto her shoulder, and so fast he didn’t have time to respond, she thrust into him. Bottoming out almost immediately, he couldn’t help but let out a truly filthy moan that might have broken the sound barrier. 

“You like that?” she said, thrusting fast and loose. “You want everyone on the crew to know how well you’re getting fucked right now?” 

He couldn’t say anything with how loudly and obscenely he was moaning, no, screaming. Nami smiled, confident in how well she used his own cock against him. But she wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t feeling pleasure as well. Knocking her head back, she let out a moan as well. She wouldn’t say fucking felt better than being fucked but it was a completely different experience. 

If getting penetrated felt like drowning, than doing the penetrating felt swimming. The control she had over the situation was liberating in a way she had never felt. The way could thrust a certain way and get an immediate response in the form of a pursed lip, moan, or expletive exclamation. Being a woman, especially sexually, was so much about response to action, that being the one performing the action was deliverance in a way. 

“This is...this is so much better,” Sanji said through labored breathing. 

Feeling herself getting close, she thrusted harder, Sanji wriggling underneath her desperately trying to get more friction than the insane amount she was already giving him. The warmth she felt in Sanji’s dick was different than the kind she felt in her own body. Not as much white hot engulfing and more like a dull ache interspersed with astronomical spikes of scorching pleasure.

Without thinking she came inside herself. Feeling the release of something actually coming out of her body felt strange but too good to care. Coming down she collapsed on her side next to Sanji. 

Sanji stopped moaning rather quickly. “Did you just come inside me,” he said.

“Fuck,” Nami said, shpoting up almost immediately. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” she continued. What the fuck had she been thinking? Sanji was always so good about pulling out and coming on her stomach, and she had just lost herself in it like an idiot. 

Sitting up, Sanji rushed to her side and began massaging her back as her breathing went from labored from over exertion to hyperventilating. “Babe, you have to calm down. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” she heard him say. 

“No it’s not! What if I get pregnant?!” she cried. Everything inside her felt so frantic and disorganized right now. She felt like she was being crushed by something she couldn’t see and that was what made it scarier. Sanji left her side and rooted around in his pants and all she could do was watch him while holding back pained howls. 

Soon enough Sanji was back by her side and held something up to her mouth. It was a cigarette. “I’m not smoking one of those nasty things.”

“You’re in my body, remember? It’ll calm you down.” Reluctantly, she took the stick and placed it between her lips. Sanji held up his lighter, flame already lit, and held it there for her. “Now suck in through it like a straw and inhale,” he said, his voice calm and smooth. Doing so she felt an instant hit of lightheadedness. 

“Does it always feel like this?” Nami whispered.

“Only the first couple,” he said through a chuckle. Leaning on her shoulder he continued running circles on her back with his fingers. Sinking into the knees she had pulled up against her chest, Nami sighed. 

“That was stupid. That was really, really stupid,” she said, the sound reverberating through the cave. 

“It’s okay, Nami. If something happens we’ll get through it,” he took a breath, seeming to be thinking over what to say next. “Together.” 

Looking back over at Sanji in her body, she felt calm wash over here which she couldn’t attribute to the cigarette. She took another drag on the cigarette before speaking. “Yeah. Together.”


End file.
